It's Complicated
by Brunette Bulma
Summary: All Human. Vegeta is a hitman. Kidnaps Bulma when she witnessed him killing. Now she's coming with him. How will love blossom? Well it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Umm…nope, don't own DBZ. First fanfic, just saying**.

"Why can't we go to the club?" Yamcha whined.

"Because we are going to the mall." Bulma replied in a 'duh' voice. "Look Yamcha, I have to do some major shopping." Bulma said picking up her lipstick.

Yamcha pouted, which used to look super cute, but not any more; Bulma thought. "C'mon Yamcha, It'll be fun. And after the shopping may be we can go to a nice restaurant and have a romantic dinner, what do you say?"

Yamcha's face lit up. "Oh baby, that sounds great."

Bulma smiled softly. "Ok then go start the car, I'll be there in a sec." Bulma tossed Yamcha the car key and went to find her black pumps.

They reached the mall at 4pm. She went through almost every clothing and jewelry stores. She was having so much fun, Yamcha, not so much. He had to carry all the bags; it was more exhausting than his pro baseball training.

Finally Bulma was done after 4 hours of nonstop shopping; Yamcha sighed in relief. They headed off to the restaurant as they planned previously. It was a 15 minutes ride from the mall. Bulma and Yamcha were regulars there so they didn't have any problem getting a table without a reservation. After they ordered their food, Bulma excused herself to go to the ladies room. There was no one in the ladies room. Bulma stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. Shopping was fun but she wasn't sure about the dinner part. While shopping she didn't have to interact with Yamcha but now she couldn't avoid it. The spark wasn't there anymore she could feel it; she wondered if Yamcha felt it too. Though if any one asks she would blame Yamcha's womanizing ways but she knew that was not the reason at all. It's not like he would sleep with other women behind her back; he would just flirt whenever he gets the chance. They met in high school. Yamcha was the school's bad boy, though surprisingly very shy around girls. Bulma always had a thing for bad boys. Though Yamcha was extremely nervous around her at first but he overcame it eventually. Now it's been 9 years but it's not the same anymore. Bulma sighed again. She reapplied her make up and got out of the ladies room.

As she started to walk towards the dining area of the restaurant, she hard a loud thud in the men's room which was at the opposite side of the ladies room. There was an out of order sign hanging from the doorknob. 'Weird' she thought, 'It's probably the cleaners dropped something in there.' Another loud thud and Bulma was sure that something was wrong or somebody fell down and needs help. She hesitated a bit as it was the men's toilet but decided to go in anyway. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was the pool of blood on the floor and the two bodies which were the source of the blood. She gasped loudly and opened her mouth to scream. Before she could let out any sound, a large hand covered her mouth from behind. Bulma's eyes widened. Before she could react in any way, she felt a sting on her neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank****you all very much for the reviews and the fav and the follows**.

**Disclaimer:** **Umm…nope, still don't own DBZ**.

Her head was pounding and top of that it was constantly hitting something. She was also having difficulty to breath; she felt suffocating. She couldn't see anything as it was dark. She was lying on her back. She could feel the walls and the ceiling were very close to her body. Her whole body was rocking. 'It's like I'm in the trunk of a car' she thought. "OH MY GOD! I'M IN THE TRUNK OF A CAR!" Everything came back to her with full force, the blood, the bodies, and…and then…

She started to pound her fists on the walls of the trunk. "HELP! HELP ME! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" The rocking stopped; she figured the car has stopped. She panicked as someone opened the trunk. She kicked the person in the groin first thing and got out of the trunk. She didn't even look at the person on the ground holding his crotch; she turned around and ran.

It was a forest area she could see; she ran off the road and into the forest aimlessly. It was either dawn or dusk, she couldn't tell as she wasn't sure how long she's been in that trunk. She ran with all her might never looking back, which was pretty difficult in those damned pumps. She could hear her kidnapper almost catching up with her. She screamed as she felt a strong arm grabbing her by the waist from behind. Her back was against her captor's chest; he was silent. Bulma kept struggling.

Her cries for help and struggle increased as the man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She struggled to get away. "Put me down! Let me go!" she kneed him in his stomach gaining a slap on her legs. And next thing, she was thrown down on the ground behind the car. She landed on her butt, hard. She let out a scream out of pain. She looked at the man for the first time. He was not very tall, but taller than her. He was wearing a white dress shirt, tucked inside his black pant. The sleeves of his shirt were folded up to his elbows. The dark blue tie was loosened up. He was pretty tanned. His hair was jet black and very oddly shaped, standing upwards like a flame. His black eyes seemed so cold and indifferent; he was frowning at her. His body was nicely built; she could see the outline of his muscled biceps through his shirt. In one word her kidnapper was very handsome, but very intimidating in this situation, Bulma mused.

The man produced a rope from the trunk. He grabbed her arm and made her stand up. He grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back in spite of her struggle. Keeping a hold on her arm, the man bent over the car trunk. Bulma was sure now that this man was the reason for those dead bodies in the men's room, and he wouldn't mind dropping another one if needed. "Look please let me go; I swear I won't tell anyone anything." Bulma pleaded. Before she could say more, her mouth was duct taped. The man still didn't utter a single word. He lifted her up and put her back in the trunk and closed it.

The car started to move again. Bulma was furious. Now that the man was not in front of her, the fear started to fade away. She was again lying on her back and her bound hands were getting crushed underneath her. The famous Bulma Brief patented anger washed over her. After it felt like forever, the car stopped. She heard footsteps coming towards the trunk. Then she was blinded by the sunlight as the trunk was opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all again. This is my first fanfic ever. So much to learn. I'd really appreciate if you guys tell me what I'm doing wrong and what you think about the story. So please R and R. thank you so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer:** **Umm…nope, still don't own DBZ**.

The fear once again filled her heart as the silent man gripped her upper arm and dragged her out of the trunk. She lost her balance but the man steadied her. It was day time she could see. They were still in the forest area, though it was not so deep now. As they left the car and started to walk she realized that they have reached wherever he wanted to take her. And in any moment he's going to either kill her or do something far more terrible. The thought scared the shit out of her. She wanted to ask, "Where are you taking me?" But because of the duct tape it sounded like a muffled cry. The man only tightened his grip on her arm in response.

She looked at her surrounding as the man dragged her along a narrow, dusty road. They were in front of a small, wooden cabin after a minute's walk. The man pulled a key out his pocket as they reached the door. As soon as the door was open, Bulma was pushed inside. The man slammed the door shut. Bulma was terrified, now that she was inside the devil's lair! The room they were in, looked like a living room plus kitchen. At one side of the room, there was a couch and a small table in front of it. A TV and a shelf with some books on it; 'probably about how to kill people' she thought. On the other side there was a small kitchen. The man dragged her to the kitchen part and sat her down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

He dragged another stool in front of her and took a seat. He stared at her without even blinking. Bulma's heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it; like it was inside her ears. Her breathing was short and fast. The man blinked and opened his mouth.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them truthfully." The man spoke for the first time in a dark, cold, gruff voice. "One lie, and…" He pulled out a gun from the back of his waist band. Bulma's eyes widened, she took a sharp breath. He looked right into her eyes, "I put a bullet in your head and dump your body in the woods, I'm sure the bears would appreciate the meal; did I tell you there are bears in the woods? You might wanna think about that before you plan on escaping." Bulma closed her eyes tightly, tears falling down her cheeks freely.

The man peeled the tape off her face not so gently; Bulma screamed in pain. The man snorted. "Shall we start?" he spoke, bringing Bulma's attention back to him.

"What's your name?"

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma swallowed her cries back.

"What were you doing at the restaurant?"

"Eating!" Bulma replied felling annoyed, 'people certainly don't go to there to kill and kidnap!' Bulma thought angrily and snorted.

He was so fast Bulma didn't even see him get up. She was grabbed by the neck and lifted up to stand up position, as soon as the words left her mouth. The man pushed her against the kitchen counter. Her bound hands were getting crushed again. She was now too afraid to even scream; she bit down on her lower lip hard. He increased pressure on her neck. "I would really keep my attitude in check right now if I were you; you are walking on very thin ice woman." He said in a low, raspy voice. Bulma made chocking sound as her air supply was completely cut out. He let go of her neck. She almost fell down but he grabbed her arm and made her sit down on the stool again.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He smirked sadistically.

Bulma chock out a sob in fear, anger and little bit of humiliation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews and the favs and the follows**. **Phew! This chapter is the longest**. **Please R and R.**

**Disclaimer:** **Umm…nope, still don't own DBZ**.

The man sighed. "I'm gonna ask you again, what were you doing at the restaurant?"

"I was there to have a quite, romantic dinner with my boyfriend and then…" Bulma sighed. They were supposed to go to his house after the dinner and make love. 'Yamcha and my parents are probably looking for me now; Goku has probably joined them too.'

The man rolled his eyes at the mention of the boyfriend. "So tell me what exactly you were doing in the men's room, unless you have a fetish of peeing in the men's toilet?" his lips curled.

"No I do not have a fetish of that kind! Look I went to the ladies' room, and on my way back I heard loud thuds from the men's room; I thought someone fell down and needs help, so I…" Bulma cursed herself mentally for being so helpful.

"Great! Aren't you the good Samaritan?" sarcasm dripped in his voice. "Fucking women!" he shook his head. He was getting angry, Bulma could see.

"The out of order sign was there for a reason!" He screamed in her face, frustrated and infuriated.

Bulma shrieked in fear. 'Goku save me!' she thought.

"Look I... Please just let me go. I won't tell the police I swear." Bulma pleaded in a desperate attempt to convince him. He got up. "It's not the police I'm worried about." He went towards the kitchen cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a bottle of Bourbon and poured himself a glass.

Now it was Bulma's turn to stay silent. She was too terrified and confused to make a sound.

After swallowing the whole thing in one gulp, the man walked up to her with a knife in hand. Bulma gasped at the sight of it. "Get up." He ordered. Bulma got up without making any protest. He turned her around and cut the rope around her wrist. Bulma caressed her sore wrists. The man grabbed her left arm and led her to the other part of the house.

It was a bedroom actually. There was a bed, a side table with a small lamp on it, a small dresser with mirror and a medium sized cabinet. There was also an attached bathroom. The man let go of her arm and walked up to the cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a navy blue, long sleeved Henley shirt and a pair of blue and white striped boxer shorts; he tossed them to her. "The bathroom is right behind you. You look like shit." He said with his back facing her, as he was closing the cabinet door. "All thanks to you." Bulma mumbled under her breath. Fortunately he didn't hear it.

Bulma looked at the bathroom door. Her face lit up with new hope. "Bathrooms have windows, don't they? I could…" Bulma didn't even get to finish her thoughts. "The bathroom window is very small; trust me, you won't fit through it. And don't forget the bears." Bulma looked at him with an expression of being caught. Bulma still hadn't moved from her position a bit. "I don't have all day woman. Just go." Bulma didn't need to be told twice. She entered the bathroom and closed the door.

The bathroom was not fancy like her home. There was no bathtub, only a shower, a toilet, a basin and a mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was long washed up in sweat; her eyes were red from all that crying. The silky, blue strands of her hair were very close to looking like a bird's nest. Her red, sleeveless, mini dress was now covered in dirt and grim. She took off her clothing and got in the shower, her tears mixed with the water under the shower spray.

The door bell rang at 9am at the Briefs's house. "It's probably Bulma; she spent the night with Yamcha." Mrs. Briefs said getting up from the breakfast. "I just hope they didn't have another fight." Mr. Briefs said between bites. Yamcha entered the house with a grim face. Both Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked at him puzzled. "Where is Bulma?" Mr. Briefs asked.

Yamcha told them how Bulma never came back after she went to the toilet at the restaurant and also about the double homicide in the men's toilet. The parents listened to him with horror on their face. "I'm sorry I couldn't inform you sooner; I was held up by the police. They think there could be a connection between the murders and Bulma's disappearance." Yamcha let out a deep sigh with a pained expression on his face. "They think!" Mr. Briefs raised his voice.

"Yeah! They said they couldn't be sure until they've got proof." Yamcha shook his head.

"Oh my baby! How could this happen!" Mrs. Briefs sobbed.

"We should call Goku." Mr. Briefs looked at Yamcha.

"Don't worry, I already called him; he's on his way." Yamcha reassured them.

Bulma dried herself off and got dressed. The shirt was loose but not very loose. The man was sitting on the bed when she got out. "Come here." He said. Bulma complied. He motioned her to sit on the bed. He got off the bed and opened the drawer of the side table. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Bulma panicked; she tried to get off the bed. But he was faster than her. He pushed her onto the bed and crouched on top of her. She tried to push him off her with her hands. He chuckled at her reaction. She struggled hard but he grabbed her left hand and cuffed her wrist to the bed post. "Can't have you running around, making foolish attempts to escape while I take a shower." Bulma looked at him frowning. He got off her and went into the bathroom. Bulma sighed in relief.

Bulma sat up as soon as the bathroom door was closed. She tried to reach the drawer. 'The keys could be in there.' She thought. But all in vain! The more she pulled the more the cuffs dug into her skin painfully. Bulma stopped as soon as she heard the bathroom door opening.

The man got out wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants. Bulma looked at him amazed. His body was muscled but lean. Her gaze lowered from his chest to his toned stomach. The pants hung very low around his hips.

"If you keep looking at me like that I might get the wrong idea." Bulma looked at him startled. She felt embarrassed. "I don't know what you are talking about." She tried to keep a stoic face. "I just wanna get away from you."

"Well that's not going to happen very soon so I suggest you suck it up." He said putting on a tank top. He pulled out a key from the drawer and uncuffed her. "Let's go and eat dinner. I'm exhausted; I need to sleep." He motioned her to follow him.

She sat on the kitchen stool as the man made dinner. She was really looking forward to the dinner. She never thought she'd ever see an assassin cook. She kept predicting what he would cook in her head. After three minutes, he put down a cup of instant noodle and a plastic fork in front of her. Her face went blank.

"What?" he asked taking a seat in front of her. Bulma shook her head and went on eating. They ate in silent.

Bulma found herself in the bedroom again after dinner. She just stood there, in the middle of the room and stared at the bed.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" he said from behind, locking the bedroom door.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Can't you see the bed?" he was getting irritated.

"I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you." Bulma said in a determined voice.

She heard him sigh from behind. And suddenly she was picked up by the waist and thrown into the bed. He grabbed both of her hands with one hand and pinned them above her head. He got on top of her. Bulma kept struggling to get away. He put his whole weight on her to prevent her from moving. He gripped her chin.

"If I wanted to do something to you, there's nothing you can do. Understand?" tears threatened to spilled out from her eyes. "But don't worry. I'm too tired to do anything tonight. So stop your bickering and let me sleep." Bulma heard clicking sound of the cuffs. Bulma looked at him with accusing eyes. 'Not again!" she thought. He smirked. "I want an uninterrupted sleep." He got off her and laid down on his side with his back facing her. Bulma wanted to stay awake and think but fatigue took over her. She closed her eyes and started to fade away from the conscious world.

**A\N: have you guys seen Channing Tatum in just sweat pants? DAMN! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all again. I used a song; tell me if it's appropriate. Please R and R. thank you so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer:** **Umm…nope, still don't own DBZ**. **And** **Eminem owns the song "Crazy in love" not me.**

**Though I'd love to own Eminem, I loooovveeee him! ;)**

Goku was restless during the whole flight from Lyon to West city. He didn't even touch the food offered by the flight attendant.

"Bulma is a strong woman Goku; she'll be alright." Chichi tried to comfort him.

Goku nodded grasping Chichi's hand tightly. Little Gohan looked at his parents curiously, not knowing what's happening. He had never seen his dad this upset before.

Mrs. Briefs ran up to the front gate as soon as she saw Goku and his family entering. She hugged Goku and stared to cry hysterically. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and even master Roshi, all gathered at the house after learning the news. Everybody was very glad to see Goku after so long.

"I don't know what to do Goku, the police are useless." Mr. Briefs was at the verge of crying. "I know you're very busy but I didn't know whom else to call."

"I'm never busy when it comes to Bulma." Goku put his hand on Mr. Briefs shoulder. "I'll bring her back unharmed, I promise." Mr. Briefs nodded closing his eyes.

Bulma fell down and jolted up as a loud sound of gun shot erupted from no where. She looked at her surrounding; she was on the ground beside a lake, in front of a cave. She was confused, how did she get there? Before she could think any further, a shadowy figure came into her view.

"I finally found you." The dark figure said in a sinister voice.

He took a step towards her. "No one makes a fool out of me."

Bulma could now see his face. She paled; a sense of pure terror engulfed her as she recognized the person. It was the man; the man who committed two murders and kidnapped her. She stepped backwards until her feet touched the lake water as he advanced towards her with a gun in his hand.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"I don't what are you talking about; where is what?" Bulma asked bewildered.

"Don't toy with me woman." His eyes were glowing red like a demon.

"I'm not." She tried to persuade the mad man.

"I don't have time for your lies." He raised his right hand and brought the gun to her face. She screamed as he pulled the trigger.

Bulma shot straight up in the bed with wide eyes, panting like a dog. She immediately felt pain in her left shoulder and wrist as the cuffs yanked her down. She cursed at him.

"You're finally awake I see." Bulma jerked her head towards the voice. The dream, no, the nightmare flashed in her mind. She stared at him with wide eyes.

He noticed her anxiety as he uncuffed her. "Come into the kitchen after using the bathroom. Don't do anything foolish. Got it?" his tone was threatening.

Bulma nodded, still affected by the nightmare.

He already poured milk in her cereal when she got there. It was all soggy now but she didn't have any choice but to eat it. She scrunched her nose and continued to eat. The man already finished his meal; he started working on his laptop completely ignoring her. After finishing her breakfast Bulma just sat there not knowing what to do. Every minute felt like hours. She couldn't take it anymore. She cleared her throat to get his attention but she got no reaction from him.

"Are you going to kill me?" she tried again.

"Probably, but not right now." He said nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"Wow! That sure makes me feel better." She snapped.

He closed the laptop and looked at her. "I'm only telling you the truth woman. Would you like it better if I lie and tell you that I won't kill you, hm?"

"I didn't say that!" she was getting mad.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Bulma broke the silence.

"Are you a serial killer?" Bulma asked in a serious tone.

"What? He almost laughed. "No, I'm a hitman. Do you know what a hitman is?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." She said getting irritated.

He snorted. She decided to ignore it.

"So that's why you killed those men? It was a job?" she was trying to figure out the situation so she could find a way to get out of it.

"No, that was… personal." His voice hesitant for the first time.

"And why am I here? What do you want from me? I don't even know your fucking name." she didn't care if he was getting upset. She wanted answers.

"You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time woman." He shrugged.

"Oh really? That's all? Because as I recall, I actually didn't see your face. You could've just knocked me out there; you didn't have to kidnap me. I couldn't have told anything about you to the police." She yelled.

"You know what? Now that I think of it, I should've left you there." He shouted baring his teeth.

"Yes you should have." She retorted.

"To die." He said in a low, menacing voice.

"What? Really? And who would've killed me? The police? No wait, even better, the dead men on the floor?" She mocked him, her fear gone, completely.

He got up, "You know nothing woman." His voice low but frightening.

"I know enough." She stood up, she wasn't backing down.

They were standing eye to eye.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you." He threatened her again.

"Huh! Empty threats." She smiled bitterly.

His eyes flamed with fury. "Empty threats huh? I'll show you…" He seized her arm and attempted to drag her out of the kitchen.

She fought with all her might, she struggled, she screamed, she jabbed her nails in his arm, to prevent him from showing if his threats were empty or not. She ran her other hand over the counter top, searching for something to hit him with. Her hand touched the laptop. 'Bingo!' she smirked. She grabbed the laptop and struck his face hard. He let go of her arm, stunned at the unexpected action. She darted towards the door.

He ran after her. He snatched her right hand and yanked her towards him. She wasn't going down that easily. She threw a punch at his face, but he blocked the blow. She took an advantage of his momentary distraction and stomped her heel right on his bare foot. He let out a painful gasp and let go of her arm. She didn't miss the chance and punched him right into the face busting his lips.

He was taken aback by her actions. He underestimated her, he thought. She smirked despite the pain on her knuckles. She turned around to run but he gripped her hair and delivered a hard blow into her gut. Her face twisted in pain. She whimpered as she fell on the floor holding her stomach.

"Are you done?" He glared down at her. Apparently she wasn't done. She kicked him in the legs with all the strength she had left.

He didn't expect it; he let his guard down. He fell on the floor beside her with a loud thud.

"You fucking bitch!" he cursed trying to get up.

She didn't have any strength left to get up. She tried to crawl away from him.

He saw her trying to move away slowly. He grasped her ankle tightly and dragged her beneath him. She tried to push him off her. He snatched her hands and pinned them to her sides. He immobilized her by putting all of his weight on her.

'You just make me get so crazy.

I go skitzo, I get so insane I just go skitzophrenic.'

Both glared at each other panting hard. He blinked and swiftly brought his lips on her. Bulma's eyes widened; she gasped. The man took advantage of the opportunity and slammed his tongue into her mouth exploring every corner.

'One minute I want to slit your throat,

The next I want sex.'

"By the way, it's Vegeta." He said pulling away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews and the favs and the follows**. **I thanked everyone through pm except the guest reviewer Angel. So thank you very much Angel for R & R. And if guys are interested in S & M check out my other story.**

**Disclaimer:** **Umm…nope, still don't own DBZ**.

The sound of the slap echoed through the house. Vegeta's smirk was long gone. He pressed his palm on the angry hand print on his left cheek, stunned. He got off her, still holding his cheek.

Bulma was fuming; she could still taste his blood in her mouth. "How dare you!" she said getting up. "I knew it! You brought me here so you can do perverted things to me, didn't you?" she raised an accusing finger towards him.

"Don't flatter yourself woman. Like I'd ever go for someone as ugly as you!" He snorted. He was looking at anywhere but her.

"Ugly! You're calling ME ugly?" she took an angry step towards him. "Have you ever looked at YOURSELF in the mirror? You look ridiculous! With your weird hair and weird eyebrows!" she was enraged beyond imagination. Every girl in the world gets outraged being called ugly, and Bulma was no different. "And if I was SO ugly, then why did you kiss me in the first place, huh?" she folded her arm across her chest.

"I haven't had a decent fuck in a long time. And so my dick twitches every time I'm near anything with a cunt. Don't get your hopes up." His tone was nonchalant.

Bulma gasped at his vulgar words. "You don't know who I am, my friend's in…" She didn't get to finish her words as his cell phone started to ring.

"So don't provoke me if you know what's good for you." He threatened her before receiving the call.

"What do you mean Bulma's in deep shit?" Yamcha couldn't help but shout. He took his eyes off the road for a moment and looked at Goku with questioning eyes. He and Goku were currently going to the police station investigating the murders and Bulma's case, in a car, he was driving.

"I got an email from my subordinate yesterday; I didn't get to check my mails in this commotion." Goku looked up, taking his eyes off his cell phone. "There's this organization we've been tracking for almost five years. Assassinations, arms dealing, selling army secrets you name it. And the two men who were murdered at the restaurant were pretty important personas at the organization. So if someone from the organization has Bulma…" Goku was getting anxious by the weight of his own words.

Yamcha gripped the steering wheel hard, terrified at Goku's revelation. "But you said they were important people at this organization; then why somebody from the same company would kill them?" He tried to make sense out of this.

"Well I can't say for sure if it's an inside job, but it's not like they have any honor you know. I mean just couple of months ago three members of their organization were killed by their own people; that we know for sure. And even if it's someone outsider, they could be as dangerous as the company."

Yamcha sighed feeling helpless.

Goku looked outside. His thoughts went back to the day he first met Bulma. He was living with his grandpa that summer at Mt. Paozu. He was playing in the forest with a fighting stick which was a gift from his grandpa. A flying car almost ran him over. Very few people owned flying car back then. He had never seen one before. He though it was an UFO and her an alien monster, her blue hair didn't help either. It took Bulma quite a long time to convince him that she was a human being. He was twelve and she was sixteen then. Both so naive. Goku smiled at the memory.

Since that day they were best friends. And she was like a big sister to him especially after he lost his family.

After he joined the Interpol they were barely in touch. He was busy with job and his wife and son. Goku felt guilty. He massaged his temple closing his eyes.

"Yeah I know that." Bulma looked at Vegeta as he talked on the phone. "I'm well aware of it Nappa, but you possibly can't expect me to back off now when I'm this close!" He huffed.

"Interpol? You mean Kakarot?" He raised his eyebrow. "Wow! That's fast."

Bulma gasped at the mention of Kakarot and Interpol in the same sentence. She knew that Goku's nick name was Kakarot. 'How does he know Goku? He also knows his nick name. Only people who know one well, call them by their nick name, don't they?' her mind filled with unpleasant thoughts.

"And how is that?' he said getting irritated. He paused listening to the other person on the other side. "Oh really?" he looked at Bulma, smirking. "Well the ball is in our court then."

Bulma felt extremely uneasy at his smirk.

"No Nappa, keep your advice to yourself; just do what I'm paying you to do." He hung up getting annoyed again.

"How do you know Goku? And…" she couldn't finish her sentence as Vegeta cut her off.

"Remember woman, how you're always asking me what I want from you and why I brought you here?" He moved towards her still smirking. " Well looks like I finally got a reason."

She stepped backwards in reflex. "I...wh…what do you mean by that? I don't understand!" She gulped; her palms were suddenly very sweaty. Her heart filled up with anxiety.

"You see your precious Goku has a habit of constantly sticking his nose where he absolutely shouldn't. I hear you're his best friend! So if he gets in my way you'll be my insurance policy against him." He tilted his head; the smirk didn't leave his face. Her back was against the wall. His body was very close to hers now. The closeness made her remember things that happened a moment ago, making her incredibly nervous.

"But that doesn't explain how you know Goku? And how can you possibly know his nick name?" Her voice trembled a little; she looked him in the eye.

"I know a lot more than that." The smirk vanished. His jaw tightened and eyes were distant. She shivered at the intensity of his words.

He took a step backwards and grabbed her arm. "And don't think I forgot what you did back there." He dragged her towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck! She tried to pry his hand off her.

"You tried to run, hit me with my laptop, busted my lips." He checked mentally if he missed something. He stopped walking abruptly as they reached the kitchen and she crashed into his back.

"You asked for it." She spat.

He turned around to face her. "You need to get it through your thick skull that I'm in charge here, not you." He gripped her shoulder tightly bringing her face close to his. "And if you think your little defiance will go unpunished then you are sorely mistaken." He snarled breathing heavily on her face.

"Fuck you!" her rebelliousness awakened again.

"Fuck ME? Bitch I'll fuck YOU up!" He exclaimed gritting his teeth. He released her from his iron grip and thrust her backwards.

"Strip." He barked order in an impassive tone, giving her a cold glare.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Does this chapter make sense? And also what kinda punishment would you like? *wink***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews and the favs and the follows**. **Sex ahead (consensual, I don't do rape).**

**And also thanks to those who read my other story. Mizz Peanuts' review was hilarious.**

**Disclaimer:** **Umm…nope, still don't own DBZ**.

"What did you say?" Bulma couldn't believe her ears.

"You heard right. Now either you remove your clothing or I do it, your choice." Vegeta tried to sound as cold as possible.

"No way in hell you psycho pervert!" 'He can't be serious!' She screamed in her head. She was in fact getting slightly scared.

Vegeta didn't waste his time arguing with her. He was in front of her in two strides. He tugged at her shirt making her jump.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off me!" she yelled slapping his hands away.

Vegeta was getting frustrated. He wanted to rip those clothes off her. But they were his clothes, bought by his money; he decided otherwise. He finally grabbed her one arm dodging her numerous punches. He spun her around and brought both of her hands behind her gripping them tightly with his right hand.

Bulma's eyes almost burst out of their sockets as she felt him gripping the boxer shorts she was wearing and trying to yank them down. She attempted to stomp on his feet but Vegeta was not falling for the same trick again; he quickly moved his feet. As a result Bulma's soft foot pads came in contact with the hard, rough wooden floor painfully, making her yelp.

Vegeta didn't wait as her struggle subdued momentarily and pulled the shorts down with a hard yank, making them fall to her ankles. Vegeta felt his ears at the verge of bleeding as Bulma screeched hysterically.

"Goddamit woman!" he huffed.

Bulma tried to turn around and hit him as soon as he released her arms. But Vegeta was faster than her. He gripped the hem of her shirt pulling it upwards, his fingers brushing her sides. He pulled it over her head before she could even react. Now her arms were trapped in the sleeves behind her back. She tried to yank her arms out in an attempt to free her hands. She fell on the floor as soon as her hands got freed.

Vegeta looked at the woman on the floor and his eyes widened a little. He was mesmerized. Her crimson coloured, laced underwear being contrast with her pearl white skin made her literally glow. As his eyes roamed through her body making him struggle to keep a stoic face, his mind screamed, 'she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'

Bulma was embarrassed beyond belief. She tried to cover herself with her hands. She looked at him to give him a piece of her mind but stopped seeing the look in his eyes. It was not hungry or perverted like she expected. The look on his eyes was that of astonished. His lips parted, he looked at her like she was something to worship. No one ever looked at her that way, not even Yamcha. Something melted inside her.

Bulma tried to get up but got tackled to the ground after Vegeta launched himself at her. Now lying on the ground beneath him, froze whatever melted inside her before. "Get off me you…" Her yelling stopped abruptly as the cereal bowl on the kitchen counter broke into pieces followed by other things on the counter. It took her a moment to comprehend the situation. She screamed as she realized bullets were flying above them making awful loud sounds.

Vegeta covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. He cursed himself mentally. He didn't see the attack; he let his guard down once again. He looked in her eyes raising his head. He put his index finger on his lips signaling her to be quiet.

He was actually enjoying being all pressed up with her soft body. It was better than what he had planned. He just wanted her to be stripped to her underwear and make her stay like that the whole day. He just wanted to humiliate her and scare her a little. And of course enjoy the view and probably whank to the image later. He smirked at that thought.

But they had to get moving. As soon as the he firing stopped he raised his hand and pulled out a gun from the counter drawer. He got off Bulma and started to crawl towards the fridge motioning her to follow. She complied without any objection. As they were crawling away, they heard the front door being forced open.

Bulma was terrified to death. She felt extremely nauseated. She was surprised to see a door beside the fridge; she couldn't remember seeing it before. Vegeta stood up and opened the door. It was a garage. And there stood the car, in which she was brought. As soon as they got near the car a bullet flew missing Vegeta's head. Bulma ran behind Vegeta to take cover not even looking back at the shooter. She peeked out from behind Vegeta's shoulder. It was a skinny, black guy, with thick lips, a little taller than Vegeta. Both men held guns to each other's face. She trembled, gripping Vegeta's shoulder tightly.

"So Vegeta, it looks like it's time to finally settle the score." The guy smirked maliciously.

"I don't think so Cui, you see..." Vegeta chuckled wickedly. He pulled the triggered unexpectedly; Cui fell on the ground with a hole in his forehead and a shocked expression on his face. "You talk too much." Vegeta finished with a grin.

Bulma was speechless. She just stood there, eyes widened and mouth opened. She didn't even notice when Vegeta had moved and got into the car.

"Close your mouth and get in the fucking car." Vegeta yelled at her.

She blinked. His voice broke the stance she was in. she turned around and got in the car quickly. He drove off not even giving her time to buckle up.

As soon as they were out of the garage, she saw two men dressed in black stood there firing at their car. But not even a single bullet penetrated the car; she figured it was bullet proof. Vegeta didn't slow down as they drew near those men. The shooters moved out of the way at the last moment. Bulma looked behind only to see them get into their car and follow them.

Vegeta drove like mad. Bulma was still in shock. She kept looking back. Vegeta was breathing hard.

The road was bumpy. Bulma's breasts were giggling as the car rocked. He couldn't help but steal a few glances before shaking his head and hitting himself mentally. 'Eyes on the road, eyes on the road.' He kept repeating in his head.

"They are nearing Vegeta." She said looking behind; her voice shaky.

'Did she just say my name?' Sighing he scolded himself again, 'Focus, Goddamit!'

"Take the wheel." He told her.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Just fucken do it." He said impatiently.

She got the point. She took the wheel and moved over to the driver's seat as he slipped in the back seat.

"Don't slow down." He said. He opened the left car door and started shooting, but realized their car too, was bullet proof. And they were also shooting at him. "Fucking A!" He spat. 'I need to shoot their tire but this close range gun won't do it!' he thought to himself.

"Why did you stop shooting? Hey!" she looked at the rearview mirror shouted.

"Shut up woman, I'm trying to think." He snapped.

"Think! What's there to think?" She said edgily.

Vegeta glared at her. "Apparently their car is also bullet proof." He gritted his teeth.

"Well shoot at the tires, duh!" She said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Vegeta wanted to literally strangle her. "Really! Genius! Why the fuck didn't I think of that!" Bulma grimaced at his tone. "Just do as I say." He ordered her. She nodded.

Burter and Jeice looked at each other baffled as they saw the car in front of them slowing down. "Why are they slowing down?" Jeice frowned. "Probably they are low on fuel." Burter smirked. But the smirked got wiped out soon. He saw Vegeta peek his head out and then in, from the car in a flash and next thing their car was out of the road making a loud screech and hitting a tree beside the road. He heard Jeice cry out "My hair!" before he passed out.

"Oh my God! Oh my freaking God! Did I just do that? Holy fuck!" she was super excited.

"No woman I did it, you just drove." He poured cold water on her excitement. "Now move."

"You only got them because of my amazing driving skill anyway." She huffed moving over to her seat.

They drove in silent and it made her aware of her situation. She was still in her underwear, which made her very uncomfortable. "Do you have any clothes in the car?" She asked in a low voice, not looking him in the eye.

"No." He glanced at her again.

"Well then give me yours." She wasn't satisfied with his simple no.

"The windows are tinted, no one's gonna see you." He let out a shallow sigh.

"Well it's you I'm worried about." She was accusing him, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. He pulled over. Taking his wife beater off, he threw it at her.

"And the pants?" she knew she was pushing it.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath it." And that shut her up.

They drove for hours. Both of them were dead tired.

"How long are you gonna drive?" She whined. "Let's go to some motel or something."

"We can't, they will be all over the place." He kept thinking how they knew of his hideout.

The sun was setting down leaving soft exotic colours in the sky. Vegeta drove off the road towards the stony, dusty, barren land (like where future Trunks first appeared).

The car stopped. Bulma opened her eyes. Where are we? She questioned him looking out.

"We are going to…ah…rest here tonight." He was sure that Bulma's going to go frantic over this, but surprisingly she just nodded.

They got out of the car. Bulma closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. She saw Vegeta pulling a bag out of the trunk. He also pulled out another small bag, which on closer inspection, she figured, was a folded picnic sheet.

"What's in the bag?" Curiosity was getting the best of her.

"My emergency kit." He replied. She was very interested in that bag now. He pulled out some of its contents one by one, which were a small portable emergency light, some protein bars, a bottle of water, and of course last but not least, a bottle of Bourbon.

"Do you ever drink anything else rather than Bourbon?" it was more like a statement. She leaned on the car sitting on the sheet spread out on the ground.

He sat down beside her and handed her two protein bars.

"I still can't believe it. All the things happened today!" she took a bite.

He didn't say any thing. He chewed his food in silence.

He took a sip of the whiskey and offered her. She was not a fan of hard liquor but accepted anyway. She needed to calm her nerves. They drank in peace.

After a few sips she was blabbering, "…and you just killed him like it was nothing! You…"

"Oh don't be melodramatic." He said in annoyance.

"Melodramatic! Well forgive me if I'm not a sadist like you!" she spat. "And you grinned! You fucken grinned, after you killed him in cold blood!" Her emotions went over-the-top.

Vegeta grinned at the thought of killing Cui; he wanted to kill him ever since he met him.

"You are grinning again!" She turned her full body towards him and pointed at his face.

He looked at her. She looked more beautiful in the soft dusk light. He couldn't stop. He put the bottle aside and gripped her shoulder bringing her closer. She didn't struggle; she just looked at him in the eyes. He brought down his lips onto her, kissing her hungrily.

As soon as he pulled away she slapped him hard.

"Don't tempt me woman." He warned.

"Or what?" She giggled and moved onto his lap straddling him.

He crushed his lips against her and got slapped again. He smirked this time. She giggled again. A wicked grin played across her eyes. "I brought you on your knees the last time." She said smirking.

He held her waist. "And did you forget what happened after that?" the smirk's never leaving his face.

"I remember you getting slapped in the end." She grinned.

"We'll see woman." He caught her hand before it hit him. He took the tank top off her with her help and threw it on the ground. He fumbled with the hooks of her bra but succeeded at last. He cupped her now bare breasts in his palms. He sucked on her neck while fondling with her breasts. They were so soft like a baby. And it seemed like they were custom sized to fit in his palms. He chuckled against her neck at the thought.

She felt electric waves running through her body when he touched her. She arched her back as he brought his mouth on her already erect nipples. She let out deep moans as she felt him sucking her nipples. She clutched the hair on his head and pushed his mouth closer into her chest. She squealed in ecstasy as he bit down on her nipple a little roughly.

Her moans almost made him cum then and there. He laid her on the rug licking her belly button gaining another moan. He parted her legs after taking her panties off. She was already wet. He rubbed her clit with his thumb at a fast pace making her go crazy.

She moaned getting wetter and wetter. "Oh Vegeta! Please, fuck me already!" She was desperate. She ran her hands over his toned chest.

He couldn't help but laugh. "As you wish woman." He pulled his pants down; he really wasn't wearing anything underneath. His fully erect manhood popped out. Grabbing her left thigh with one hand he guided his cock inside her with the other. After adjusting inside of her warm, wet cavern he started thrusting not so gently.

His hard, fast strokes weren't rough or hurting. They were passionate and wild. Just like she wanted. She moaned rhythmically matching his thrusts. "Oh Gwad!" She cried out in pure bliss.

"God has nothing to do with it woman." He chuckled. He seized her breasts with his left hand and massaged them, also pinching them occasionally. He rubbed her clit hood fast while slamming his cock in her pussy in and out relentlessly.

She was going crazy. Her mind was in seventh heaven. She never felt like this before. It was like he knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She felt whole. They were like the last two puzzle pieces, fitting and filling the voids; creating a perfect picture. Cliché, but made sense to her suddenly.

He didn't feel empty with her. Not just his body, his mind was getting involved too, which never happened before. He wondered what's going through her mind at that time. He felt her walls compressed around his cock. His thrusts became urgent and fast; he rumbled with each thrust. He felt her inner walls giving him a hard squeeze and flooding him with her warm, silky juices. Her scream pierced through the desert making his balls clench and filling her with his thick, hot seed, with a loud grunt.

Both were panting profusely. He scooped her up, settling her on his lap. She hid her face in the crook of his neck hugging him tightly. He rubbed her back.

"I'm so messed up." She knew she was going to regret it in the morning. She went on and on. "I just fucked my kidnapper. I still hate you though." Little silence and then, "I'll just blame it on the alcohol." She didn't move one bit from her position.

"Of course it's the alcohol; I wouldn't fuck someone as ugly as you sober." He grinned, not an evil one but a hearty one.

She jerked her head back. "Ugly huh! I'll show you ugly!"

He caught her hand mid air and prepared for round two.

**A/N: Ok I'm really bad at writing vanilla sex scenes, so please forgive me if it was stupid. And please R& R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews and the favs and the follows**. **Sorry for taking so long. It was just me being lazy and shopaholic and then lazy again… blah blah blah. Anyway R & R.**

**Disclaimer:** **Umm…nope, still don't own DBZ**.

"Goku…Goku?" Yamcha had to shake Goku to break his stance. "We are here."

Goku nodded. He didn't miss the despair on Yamcha's face. "Everything's going to be fine Yamcha, I promise." He tried to comfort his friend. He knew how much he loved Bulma.

"It's all my fault Goku, it's all my fault." Yamcha gripped his forehead.

Goku put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey! It's not. There's nothing you could've done, don't…"

Yamcha cut him off, "Yes I could have. I could've taken a better care of her. You don't understand Goku, our relationship, it…it wasn't like before…I…" he didn't finish, he lowered his head.

Goku knew the couple had a lot of issues and they fought a lot but he had never seen Yamcha like this before. "I don't understand Yamcha, what are you trying to say?" He asked confused.

"I cheated on her." His voice barely audible.

Goku's eyes widened, he didn't expect to hear this. First he thought Yamcha meant he flirted like he always does, but the look on his face said otherwise. He didn't know how to deal with the situation. His love life was easy and simple. Him and Chichi, they fought but it was about silly things and never about infidelity. Thinking about other women in that way felt plain weird. He could only imagine Bulma's reaction.

"She knows?" he asked.

Yamcha shook his head. He looked extremely guilty.

"Look Yamcha it's not a good thing what you did to Bulma. But it has nothing to do with what happened to her; it's not your fault." Goku tried his best to comfort his friend. He knew the feeling very well. He himself was feeling guilty though he knew it was not his fault. "You're a good person Yamcha, and one wrong deed is not going to change that."

Yamcha nodded, his head still hung low.

Goku's phone rang. He looked at Yamcha. "Let's go. My subordinate is already here, I just got a text from him."

oOo

Bulma woke up feeling cold air soothing her hot skin. Her body was rocking in a gentle manner. Her eyes opened to the soft, foggy dawn. She looked at herself; she was wrapped up in the picnic sheet. The cool breeze seemed to have lessened the pounding in her head as the car drove through the placid land.

"Here."

Bulma jerked her head to the voice. Vegeta was holding a bottle full of water to her. She took the bottle from him without a word. She averted her eyes as soon as they met his. Last night was vivid in her mind and just like she predicted, she was regretting it. 'I cheated on Yamcha!' The first thing came into her head was Yamcha. 'How am I supposed to face him after this? How randy did I get that I fucked Vegeta, the psycho killer slash kidnapper!' She felt disgusted with herself. She knew she wasn't that drunk. Her face grimaced.

She was awfully silent and less annoying, which irritated Vegeta beyond imagination. "What's wrong with you?" his voice was passive and not concerning at all.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry." Her voice was indifferent; she didn't seem to detect the tone of his voice.

He didn't buy it. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He decided not to press on the matter anymore. He himself was trying to avoid anything related to past night. Nodding his head he just kept on driving.

The awkwardness remained. Both avoided any kind of talking or eye contact. Bulma sat on her seat with a stiffened posture and face turned away, towards the window. She fidgeted with her nails and cursed herself mentally.

Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He looked away and concentrated on the road. He didn't want to deal with her emotions or his right now.

The silence was broke as Bulma's stomach growled loudly. "Don't you have anymore food in that bag of yours?" She didn't want to talk to him but passing restaurants, gas stations made it very difficult to subdue her hunger any longer. She hadn't had a decent meal ever since she got kidnapped. Hell she didn't even get to eat one bite at the dinner with Yamcha! Again her thoughts travelled back to Yamcha. She winced inwardly.

Vegeta slowed down the car as he saw a fast food drive thru. He was as hungry as her. He always had a big appetite and the food he had in last few days was like a drop in the ocean.

He ordered seven of the biggest, fattest, and greasiest burger they had and two Pepsi. After receiving the food they drove off.

Bulma almost snatched the food from his hands. She would've screamed terrified if someone offered her those foods a few days ago, but her starved stomach welcomed them like it was from God himself. She ate two burgers and the drink, and she was full.

She looked at Vegeta and couldn't look away. He was eating with one hand and steering with another making a total mess. His lips were coated with cheese and mustard and some of it was dripping on his chin. With her mouth agape she unconsciously licked her lips. Suddenly he looked at her direction, she turned away hastily.

She was ashamed of herself. Having Vegeta near her roused weird feelings in her heart. She just had no control over them. Though she knew she'd regret but she wasn't sure if she could resist the next time either. She couldn't let that happen again. She knew she had to escape as soon as she got a chance.

She didn't know if she should feel angry or sad when Vegeta pulled up next to a thrift store and said he was gonna buy clothes for him and her from there. As he walked into the store she grabbed her underwears from the back seat and put them on. Vegeta didn't bother to put them on her; he just wrapped her naked body in the sheet.

Vegeta bought an ivory spaghetti strap top and a pair of blue jeans for her and for himself, a pair of beige cargo pants and an olive green henley shirt; he seemed obsessed with those shirts. Both dressed as fast they could, turning away from each other inside the car.

They drove for few hours in silent except his occasional phone calls. She couldn't get much from it as he mostly uttered "yes" or "no". They stopped in front of a crappy looking motel when the sun was above their head. The room was even crappier.

"You're so cheap!" she couldn't help but say. "First the thrift shop and now this dump! And also let's not forget the shitty dinner you made!" she was angry. She was used to maximum luxury and this was not even close to minimum. It was just dump.

"You've been kidnapped; you're not in a vacation!" He couldn't believe this woman. Any normal woman would've been scared to death in this situation but she was acting like she owned him. Like who complains about the clothing or the food provided by their freaking kidnappers! He shook his head.  
He didn't go to a decent shop or a decent hotel to avoid the security cameras and using credit cards. His old whereabouts had been compromised, he still hadn't heard from Nappa; he didn't know what else they had on him.

Both needed to take showers and Bulma decided to go first. She tried to think a plan for escaping but her thoughts averted to last night. The cold spray of shower cooled her skin but couldn't calm her mind.

As she emerged from bathroom she saw Vegeta on the phone again. She didn't say anything and went to brush her wet locks. He seemed distressed. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence and went into the bathroom.  
She would've been angry for being ignored like this, but she sighed in relief. He was too distracted to remember to tie her up.

She didn't waste any time and grabbed the car keys lying on the table. 'Piece of cake.' She thought.  
The door of the room was locked, but after a few hard yank on the handle the lousy lock gave up. Now she was glad that the motel was shitty. She ran as soon as she was out of the door, towards the car.

oOo

A young man with black hair and tanned skin smiled at Goku standing in front of the police station. Goku waved at him as they walked towards him.

"Yamcha, this is Ubb, he's assisting me in this case. And Ubb, this is Yamcha, I already told you about him." Goku introduced them. Ubb nodded.

"So fill me in." Goku said as they walked inside the police station.

"Sir it was Dodoria and Recoome, both shot at point blank range and from behind. I believe they were washing up and our shooter shot them as soon as he entered. He even hung an 'out of order' sign so he won't be disturbed." Ubb laid out the information he got.

A middle aged officer walked up to them. He introduced himself as Jonny Lee. After the introduction he gave Goku a file. "sir we checked all the customers and employees working that night. They are all clear.  
One security camera at the east side of the parking lot, which is near the backdoor, was destroyed."

"Thank you Officer." Ubb said politely. He looked at Goku. "Sir? Do you think it's him?"

"Vegeta!" Goku muttered under his breath.


End file.
